Feel This Good
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question' and 'Lucky.'  Things are changing now that Nationals are over and they all know that, but maybe, just maybe, they can still keep it together.  Finn/Kurt/Blaine


**Title:** Feel This Good  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3262

**Spoilers: **To the end of the season.  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Sequel to 'It All Started With A Question' and 'Lucky.' Things are changing now that Nationals are over and they all know that, but maybe, just maybe, they can still keep it together.

(Also, I think I need a name for this 'verse now. Any suggestions? I'm all ears!)

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine. You all know they're not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while before I have to give them back.

**Feel This Good**

Finn's sitting in the guys' room, head bowed, about a second away from sobbing.

He'd done that.

He'd blown Nationals for all of them, and who knew if they'd be good enough to make it back next year?

Stupid. He'd wrecked _everything _just to get one kiss out of Rachel.

Who, yes, had kissed him back, which was a good thing, but she also hadn't really talked to him since, which wasn't, and…

He can still hear Santana shrieking and cursing from the other room and resists the urge to throw a pillow over his head, although whether to block out her Spanish tirade or to smother himself with he doesn't know.

God, he's such an _idiot! _

He hears the door open and contemplates running for the washroom, anything to get away from people who are going to probably murder him, but he looks up anyway, eyes red-rimmed, and sniffs.

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt closes the door behind him and latches the deadbolt, which Finn is grateful for.

He really shoulda done that himself.

"Finn, talk to me," Kurt urges, sitting down beside Finn, who leans into him instinctively and sighs happily when Kurt immediately wraps his arms around the taller boy's shoulders.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't."

"You're just saying that to be nice, Kurt. I kissed her," he sniffs and Kurt sighs.

"We may supposed to have been facing the other way, but trust me, I was looking," Kurt promises him. "You gave her plenty of time to pull away. She grabbed on to you before your lips had even met, so it's as much her fault as it is yours."

"But I started it! I'm the one they're all blaming!"

"They're not _blaming _you," Kurt promises, his body warm and comforting against Finn's. "We're just all a little disappointed which, considering we wrote and choreographed our songs yesterday and _still _came in twelfth out of fifty, really isn't all that justified. In fact I'd say we were rather lucky," he adds.

"Maybe," Finn turns so his nose is pressed against Kurt's collar, breathing in his scent. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I really need you to kiss me right now," Finn sounds pathetic; he knows he does, but he can't help it. Everybody hates him and he just needs to know that _one person _will still want to kiss him after this.

"I can't," Kurt says immediately, but he doesn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Finn. I…"

"Blaine knows, though. It's not cheating…"

"It _is _cheating," Kurt rubs his temples with his free hand. "Finn, I'm okay with…everything, so long as he's in the room. If he's not here, I don't…trust myself not to let it go too far," he admits. "You and I both know how much of a spark there is between us, and if we start something…"

"Okay," Finn swallows, feeling tears creep into his eyes again. "Okay, I under…"

And then he's sobbing like a little kid, clutching at Kurt's shirt and probably soaking his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, shh," Kurt soothes him, running fingers through his hair. "Just let it out, Finn. Trust me, I've cried enough lately to know that you'll feel better for it."

"It's…I'm so pathetic," Finn cries even harder at that and Kurt holds him as tight as he can.

"It's okay. I promise nobody's going to find out. I won't even tell Puck," Kurt teases gently.

"Puck cries whenever you sing, dude," Finn laughs and Kurt heaves a resigned sigh, reaching to tip Finn's chin up and look into his eyes.

"Finn Hudson, you have no idea what you do to me," he says softly before pressing a chaste, innocent kiss to Finn's lips. "And Blaine can never know about this."

"I won't say a word," Finn promises, hugging Kurt tightly.

"You ready to go back in there?"

"Yeah," Finn nods, feeling much better about everything. He stands up and holds out a hand, smiling when Kurt takes it and lets Finn lead him out of the room.

000

Finn lies on his bed, wondering when everything became so complicated. He's got Rachel back, so that should be good.

Really good, even though all she can promise him is a year, but it's better than nothing and he's sure he'll change her mind before the year's up. Besides, she'd told him that Kurt had talked to her about him, Rachel and Blaine all moving to New York together and bringing Finn along to do the heavy lifting, and yeah, Finn may not be at home in New York the way Rachel and Kurt are but if it keeps him close to the three of them he'll go in a heartbeat.

He's _not _going to be a Lima Loser.

He's not.

Kurt, however, has been distant ever since he and Rachel have gotten back together and it's concerning him a little; Kurt's always known he and Rachel would get back together, right? He knew that Finn fooling around with him and Blaine had just been for fun and to pass the time; nothing serious.

Didn't he?

Finn sighs and barely blinks when he hears the door open, not thinking anything of it.

"Finn?"

"Blaine?" Finn glances up, wondering why Blaine would be coming into his room. The other boy looks kind of wild and natural today; hair mussed and curly and not slicked back with an amount of gel that, Kurt's told him, makes the other boy almost ill to think about. "What are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to talk to you. About Kurt," he clarifies and Finn nods and sits up. "He's been…odd ever since he came back from Nationals; talking about how wonderful New York is and yesterday he got so passionate and looked so _happy _that I…I told him I loved him," Blaine swallows nervously.

"So? Dude, that's awesome! Did he say it back?"

"Yes," Blaine's answer is quiet and unsure. "But that's the problem. I probably shouldn't have told him when he was drinking coffee, but…if I told you I love you would it take you ten seconds to say it back?" he asks softly, and Finn sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm probably reading too much into it, but…"

"I got back together with Rachel," Finn blurts, looking right at Blaine.

"Oh," Blaine nods. "That explains it."

"Yeah," Finn heaves a sigh and flops back on the bed, glancing up briefly as Blaine sits beside him. "I mean, I kinda wish I'd never have done anything with you guys. Yeah, it was fun, but I think Kurt was almost over me and now…"

"Finn, he was never over you," Blaine says honestly, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "He may have gotten better at hiding it, but he'll never get over you completely. I've accepted that."

"But that sucks, dude. It's like…" Finn stops as he realized he's never had that, because he's pretty sure he was both Rachel and Quinn's first love, so he just settles on, "It just…sucks."

"It's not ideal," Blaine agrees. "But like I said, I've accepted it. And I can't say that I didn't enjoy…what we did, but you're probably right in this case: it shouldn't have happened."

"So what do we do now?" Finn shrugs. "I mean, we can't exactly take it back or anything, so…"

"I don't know," Blaine admits. "And that's not something I say very often, but I truly don't know. This was what Kurt was afraid of all along, and I…"

"Dude, this is so messed up," Finn rubs his hands over his eyes and tries to think, but if Blaine can't think of a solution there's probably not much of a chance _he'll _be able to.

Blaine's kinda a genius, after all. "Should we talk to him?"

"He's home?"

"Yeah. Living room," Blaine clears his throat and stands, reaching out a hand to Finn who takes it after a moment.

They walk to the living room, Finn registering after a moment that Blaine still hasn't let go of his hand, and find Kurt curled up on the sofa, looking absolutely miserable.

Well. That pretty much makes up Finn's mind for him.

Rachel had said that he was second to her dreams.

And he admires that, he really does, but it makes him feel kinda like crap. Like he'll_ always_ be second to her dreams, and that's kinda unfair.

So maybe Rachel needs her dreams more than she needs Finn.

And maybe Finn…right now…needs Kurt more than he needs Rachel.

Because right now Kurt needs _him, _and…

It hurts his head. It really does.

But the one thought that stands out above all the other is that _Kurt needs him, _and Kurt and Blaine can give him something that Rachel can't.

So he's doing this.

For Kurt.

"We're doing this," he says quietly and Blaine just looks at him for a few moments before breaking out into a radiant smile. "I can't…I love him, y'know; he's family, and he's really sad, and I can't do nothing…"

"Finn, you don't have to justify it," Blaine assures him. "I just…thank you. He really needs this."

"I know," Finn nods. "I can tell, I just…"

He cuts off as Blaine kisses him, and it's awkward because Blaine's so darn short but he kisses back once he's gotten over the initial surprise, sighing because Blaine's just a really good kisser and he's not weird about it because hey, Blaine's kissed Rachel too so it's cool.

"Come on, then," Blaine tugs on his hand, smirking, and leads him into the living room before leaving his side and crossing to Kurt. "Kurt? Hey, babe, it's just us," he sits down beside the other boy and pulls him close, Kurt glancing up at Finn with a rather mournful expression.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn sits down on the other side of him, wondering where to start.

"Hey," Kurt pulls his legs up to give Finn more room, his skirt…wait, skirt?...falling rather distractingly over his thighs.

"Kurt, is that…"

"Yes," Kurt smooths down the fabric, looking a little afraid. "Um, it's…"

"Yeah, coo-ture or whatever that word is."

"You're hopeless," Kurt laughs, looking a little happier. "Isn't he?" he directs this to Blaine who turns Kurt's head so he can kiss him, his eyes telling Finn to make his move while he murmurs his agreement into Kurt's mouth.

And admittedly Finn's 'move' maybe shouldn't have been sliding a hand up Kurt's thigh underneath his skirt (he's wearing leggings so it isn't, like, _super _perverted, but still…) as Kurt gasps and turns to him with wide eyes. "Finn, what're you…"

"I thought about it," Finn strokes Kurt's leg through the thin fabric, his hand moving under the pleats of the skirt. "A lot. And the way I see it, Rachel told me her dreams will always come first. I love her, Kurt, but I'll always be second-best."

"But…" Kurt shivers and turns pleading eyes on Blaine, who just smiles. "Blaine…"

"I know you've got Blaine. But I think that, even with Blaine, you care about me more than Rachel does. You always have," Finn sighs and stills his hand, just letting it rest, warm and heavy, on Kurt's thigh. "I mean, you're the _only person _who has never once cared that I was the quarterback or that I was popular. You liked me for _me, _Kurt. Because I was nice to you. And the others…Quinn was always using me just to win Prom King & Queen, even from the beginning of sophomore year. And Rachel was just hoping at the beginning that getting with me would make her more popular so she'd stop getting slushied, and Santana told me point-blank that the only reason she was sleeping with me was so that she could get the head cheerleader position. So yeah, you're the only one that's ever loved me just for _me, _and I'm not gonna throw that away."

Kurt's still shaking a little, even with Blaine holding him, and Finn's not sure if he's happy or scared or overwhelmed or what, but this is right.

It has to be.

He meets Blaine's eyes again and the other boy nods, seemingly understanding what he's asking, as Finn grabs Kurt around the waist and hoists him into his lap, the other boy squeaking at the action. "Finn, what are you…"

"Let him," Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek and slides himself close, body warm against Finn's side. "He means this, Kurt."

"I…okay," Kurt nods, settling himself on Finn's lap as Blaine reaches to grip the waistband of his leggings, urging him to lift his hips before sliding them off and tossing them to the side. Kurt looks vulnerable, chest heaving, and Finn kisses the side of his neck and hugs him close.

"Kurt?"

"Y-yes?"

"Is this expensive?" Finn rubs the skirt material between his fingers.

"Finn Hudson, do you _really _think I'd be curled up on the couch wrinkling it if it was _expensive?" _

"There's our Kurt," Blaine chuckles and kisses his boyfriend, Kurt sighing and looking much more relaxed whenever Blaine was kissing him. He reaches under the skirt and Finn sees him smirk, moving his hand in a way that makes Kurt gasp and arch on Finn's lap.

"Finn," Blaine looks at him and gestures with a tilt of his head and Finn complies, working a hand under the thin fabric and closing his fingers around Kurt's half-hard cock. He should have guessed there wouldn't have been anything under the leggings.

Kurt throws his head back onto Finn's shoulder, moaning softly and letting Finn kiss and suck at his neck.

"God, Finn…you can't…"

"You have a boyfriend, dude. I totally can," Finn goes back to his work, sucking hard enough that he knows it's going to leave a mark, and Kurt's hands flutter for a few seconds before settling back on Finn's hips, squeezing gently.

"Finn," Blaine whispers in his ear after a few moments. "I've got an idea."

Finn listens while still stroking Kurt gently, smiling after he's done explaining. "Yeah. Totally," he agrees and Blaine lifts two fingers up to Finn's mouth, tracing his lips before Finn opens them enough to take them inside.

Blaine's eyes flutter shut and he breathes out slowly as Finn licks at his fingers, tasting skin-salt on his tongue, and yeah, he could see how this would feel good.

Kurt moans, half-turned to watch them, and Blaine slides his fingers out, wetting Finn's lips with his own saliva before he withdraws them and reaches down.

"Spread for me, babe," he urges and Kurt complies, legs thrown over Finn's knees. Finn can feel Blaine finding the right position before Kurt jerks and goes rigid, fingers digging into Finn's hips.

Blaine's smirking again, head pressed against Finn's shoulder, and Finn moves his hand out from under the skirt to wrap it around both the fabric and Kurt's cock, pulling the material taut as a wet spot forms on it.

"Oh," Kurt breathes, thrusting up into Finn's grip and back against Blaine's fingers as much as he can.

"This okay?" Finn asks, his free arm around Kurt's waist to steady him as Blaine reaches to run a hand through Kurt's hair and cup his cheek, and it looks awkward but he doesn't seem to care as he jerks his arm and Kurt _whines, _trying to hide his face in Finn's shoulder.

Finn keeps stroking him, knowing the skirt's going to be ruined but hey, they warned Kurt about this, and Kurt's hips are undulating in little circles and yes, his butt is kind of against Finn's crotch and yeah, distracting, but he's not thinking about himself.

Kurt's making these breathy, panty little moans that are incredibly hot. "Oh, God, Blaine…if we ever do this for real I don't…"

"Shh," Blaine quiets him. "Just enjoy this."

"Ah!" Kurt whimpers and thrusts his hips up, wet fabric sticking to Finn's hand as he tries to keep the friction steady, and Kurt's fingers are digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises before he shudders and tenses, Finn feeling the warm fluid soak through the skirt and coat his hand. "Oh, God. Oh, my God," Kurt pants, head still thrown back, and Finn kisses that spot on his neck one more time.

Blaine slides his fingers out, looking rather satisfied with himself, before kissing Kurt and standing up. "Be right back," he promises, heading to the washroom as Kurt sighs and slumps against Finn.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn asks, meeting Kurt's sex-glazed eyes.

"Thank you. So much. I don't…"

"I know," Finn stops him before they can get in too deep, because he _is _still with Rachel.

"Here," Blaine comes back and hands Finn a cloth that he wipes his hand with, reaching under the skirt to clean Kurt up a bit as the other boy squirms and then outright laughs as Blaine slides his own hand under to tickle his thighs, leaving it there even when Finn pulls the soft washcloth out and tosses it to the side.

Kurt murmurs, sounding content, before he asks, "Are you two…"

"Fine," Blaine's hand is still moving and Finn knows he's still stroking Kurt's skin. "This was about _you, _Kurt."

And yes, Finn's still kinda hard, but it would be selfish to say so. "We're cool," he says instead, shifting subtly, and Kurt looks like he doesn't quite believe him but he's not questioning it.

"C'mere," Kurt pulls Blaine closer so they can kiss, and they're close enough to Finn that he can hear everything and it's pretty dirty. "I love you," Kurt whispers when they part, and Blaine's eyes light up because yeah, even to Finn that was pretty darn convincing.

"Love you too, babe. So much," Blaine kisses him once more before they part and Kurt turns to look at Finn, his eyes telling him what Finn's asked him not to say.

Finn sighs and rests his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, not sure what to do. He wants to say it, because it's kinda true; not in the same way as with Rachel, but still true. So he kisses Kurt's shoulder through the sweater he's wearing, hoping it gets his point across.

Kurt reaches for his hand and squeezes gently, saying more than words ever could, and his eyes are suspiciously bright as he pulls Finn in for a tender kiss.

"Thank you. Both of you," he finally gets up, wrinkling his nose at the state of the skirt, before heading toward the bedroom as Finn relaxes against the couch, holding an arm out obligingly for Blaine to curl under.

"So? Regrets?"

"Nah. This is…it's just _right, _y'know?"

"I do. Of course I do," Blaine assures him, pulling the remote over as Kurt comes back out in a pair of pyjamas and plops on Finn's lap again.

"Is this going to be a thing now?" Finn laughs.

"You're comfortable. Get used to it," Kurt leans back, stroking Blaine's hair with his free hand, and they end up watching some Food Network thing (Finn knows he's always going to be outvoted with those two, but since the food looks kinda awesome he really doesn't care).

They stay there like that until they hear a car pull into the driveway, and even then it's obvious they're reluctant to pull apart.

Finn doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He really doesn't.

But with Blaine warm against his side and Kurt relaxed and pliant in his arms, he also doesn't think it's a bad thing.

Because bad things could never feel this good.


End file.
